Zossie
"''Unfortunately, the portal has disappeared so we're going to be stuck here...forever...Nah, haha, I'm just joking!" — ''Zossie "''Oh, Dulsey-wulsey! I had such a swell time and made so many new friends!" — ''Buddyized Zossie Zossie is a field member of the Ultra Recon Squad. What If I Made a Pokémon Game? Zossie, along with the original URS introduces the Ultra PC to the organization during their orientation. She occasionally provides commentary about the rooms at the Ultra Command Center—and Dulse's cooking—during Phyco's tour. After the Ultra PC receives their Poipole, Zossie challenges them to a battle because that's what is supposed to happen after someone receives their starter. Even after losing, she is excited to continue battling but Dulse explains that her Diglett had fainted. While Dulse speaks with her, Ultra Mom comes to Dimensional Gateway and says that there's a roaming Ultra Beast. Phyco sends Zossie with Dulse and the Ultra PC to give her more experience before her first solo mission. After the three arrive in Dimension 7.8-10a, Zossie helps the Ultra PC, who was made a bit ill from the wormhole travel, as Dulse scans the area. She quickly chases after Dulse when he goes to the volcano to better scan the area, since she says he's a poor hiker. The two later appear in New Petalburg, getting a map of the area and learning about the dimension's past flooding. They also learn about unnatural electrical storms and deduce that they are caused by the Ultra Beast. The three go to meet with Norman, the town's leader, to find a way to get to the other islands. Norman gives Zossie and the Ultra PC a ride Pokémon each, but when Norman starts threatening the URS, Zossie becomes a bit frightened of him. After talking with Norman, the three take the ride Pokémon and go to the other islands. The three go to one of the major islands in the region and Dulse says that it's likely that the Ultra Beast is there. Suddenly, Dulse is attacked by Wally, who mistakenly believes that the three stole his friend's Pokémon. Zossie tries to explain that Norman lent him the ride Pokémon, but before Wally can calm down, the five are attacked by the Ultra Beast. Dulse and Zossie start chasing after it, but Wally blocks their way. After he loses, Dulse and Zossie are able to explain the situation and get information about the direction the Ultra Beast went. The three chase down the Ultra Beast to Sootolopolis and Dulse makes a plan to corner the Ultra Beast before it destroys the wall protecting the city from the water. Zossie expresses doubt that she can complete her part of the plan because of her inexperience as a trainer, but Dulse is quick to reassure her. After the Ultra PC leads the Ultra Beast to Zossie's island, she tries confronting it only to start panicking. The Ultra PC sweeps in to save her and Dulse swims to the island and makes sure that Zossie is okay. After Dulse goes back to the Command Center, she hangs back to thank the Ultra PC for helping her and talks about her doubts. She gives them a friendship bracelet before following Dulse back to Ultramegalopolis. In a side quest, the Ultra PC helps Zossie make a cake for Dulse. Although the cake is nearly inedible, Dulse is thankful for the gesture. Zossie partners up with the Ultra PC on the mission to prehistoric Unova. Unfortunately, Zossie entered the coordinates wrong before going through the wormhole, which disappears after the two pass through it. However, Zossie keeps a device on her called the Ultra Recall System, which will allow them to get back to the Command Center (Dulse makes her carry it because this is not the first time this has happened to Zossie). Before she can show off how to use the Ultra Recall System, it's stolen by Hildegar. Zossie quickly chases after her to her cave. After the Ultra PC defeats Hildegar in a battle, Zossie goes into her cave to comfort her. Zossie is upset when she learns that Hildegar's friends are gone and offers her a friendship bracelet as well. This makes Hildegar happy enough to return the Ultra Recall System and aggressively hug Zossie. Zossie and the Ultra PC explore the area until they find a mountain cleaning with the Ultra Beasts. Zossie points out the Ultra Beasts, drawing the attention of the cavemen worshiping them. When the Ultra Beasts land in front of Zossie and the Ultra PC, they double battle against them and send them back to their original dimension. Zossie promises that she'll come back to visit Hildegar before they head back home. Zossie is later seen alongside the other URS members, worrying about Phyco after he didn't return from his mission in Dimension R0K-3TO. She says that Phyco often takes a bit longer on missions, due to his age, but he always comes back. Since the rest of the URS are busy with their own missions, the group sends the Ultra PC to go save him by themselves. After the events of the main story, Zossie leaves on her solo mission after the URS wishes her good luck. However, something goes wrong on her mission and she returns to the Command Center completely Buddyized and leading Team Buddy through the wormhole. Pokémon Team Encounter: Alolan Diglett Buddyized team: Buddyized Diglett Ride Pokémon: Wailord/Swampert Trivia * Abigail Turner voices Zossie. Images Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Canon Characters Category:Ultra Recon Squad Category:Ultramegalopolis Category:Team Buddy Category:Evil Teams Category:Buddyized Characters Category:Alternate Dimension Characters